


I would

by u_muggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_muggle/pseuds/u_muggle
Summary: 'He smiled a tentative smile, blushed and shifted his gaze downwards, his thumb slowly stroking the rim of the mug in his hand...... She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye as he stared sadly at his hands.'Sometimes it just takes a little courage to make the biggest of leaps.





	I would

He smiled a tentative smile, blushed and shifted his gaze downwards, his thumb slowly stroking the rim of the mug in his hand. The sweet scent of hot chocolate pervaded the air as he shifted in the old thread bare armchair. He looked up again, slowly and cautiously so as not to bring attention to his actions. His eyes lingered over her brown eyes darting fervently across the pages of the book clasped in her delicate hands. He looked at his own encased around the mug, old and calloused, a scar or two stark white in colour were clearly visible.

 

She watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye as he stared sadly at his hands. Frowning she studied his face, his soft sandy hair streaked with grey fell over his eyes. He looked up suddenly, straight at her, then blushing with embarrassment, stood up to leave, muttering about returning his mug to the kitchen. She smiled warmly and watched his retreating form.

 

Stupid, how could he have been so stupid? She had seen him watching her. He placed the mug carefully on the kitchen counter with a heavy sigh. Closing his eyes he ran his hands tiredly over his face trying to rub away the memory of his idiotic mumbling and bright red face as he tried to make a pathetic attempt to excuse himself.

 

She sighed loudly placing her book on the arm of the sofa. He had caught her watching him, how could she have been so careless? She closed her eyes and leant back, frowning at her new found ability to become completely and utterly dumbstruck around him.

 

Hearing a sound she looked up to see that he had returned. She smiled brightly as he took his usual seat to her right.

 

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively, leaning forward slightly in his chair.

 

"Yes?" she replied, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"I was wondering whether you would like to go for a drink or something to eat? I can understand if you would rather not, or, or if you have somewhere else to be or something else to do......" he trailed off uncertainly.

 

"Remus, I would love to," she answered immediately.

 

"You would?"

 

"I would."


End file.
